ZGMF-1017 Elijah's GINN
The ZGMF-1017 Elijah's GINN is a mobile suit used by Serpent Tail member Elijah Kiel. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ZGMF-1017 Elijah's GINN is a customized ZGMF-1017 GINN used by Serpent Tail mercenary Elijah Kiel. There is only minimal customization that separated Elijah's GINN from its stock brothers, with the only true difference being the head "Buster Sword", which serve as a last resort weapon, and its distinctive blue paint scheme. After the battle against Gud Vair, parts were salvaged from the damaged ZGMF-1017 Vair's GINN and used to repair the damaged Elijah's GINN, resulting in its outward appearance changing to a mix of red and blue. The repaired suit is renamed as Elijah's GINN Custom. Due to Elijah's friendship with Gud, the repaired GINN holds great sentimental value and he continues to pilot it even as it became outdated. Weapons wise, Elijah's GINN/GINN Custom has been shown to use the heavy blade, machine gun, recoilless rifle and occasionally, the leg-mounted "Pardus" missile launchers. Armaments ;*Head "Buster Sword" :A sharp blade mounted on the head, it serves as the suit's last resort weapon and can only be used in melee combat. The GINN's head has to turn 180 degrees before this weapon can be used. ;*MA-M3 Heavy Blade :The MA-M3 heavy blade is a sword and the standard close range armament of the GINN series of mobile suits. It is manufactured using molecular processing technology and has an appearance similar to an European broadsword, featuring a double-edged blade. The design of the blade relies on both its weight and the force of the attack to crush armor as much as it relies on its keenness to cut. When not in use, the blade is typically mounted on the left side of the waist. ;*MMI-M8A3 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun :The MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun is the standard ranged armament of the GINN series of mobile suits and has two firing modes, semi-auto and full-auto. The machine gun is magazine-fed and the GINN is capable of carrying extra magazines in case the first one runs out of ammunition. Because of its versatility and power, the MMI-M8A3 is the pilot's weapon of choice on almost any mission with the exception of anti-fortress combat. When not in use, the MMI-M8A3 is stored on a weapons mount on the back of the waist. ;*M68 "Pardus" 3-barrel Short-Range Guided Missile Launcher :M68 "Pardus" short-range guided missile launcher is a "D-Type" assault weapon more often used in attacking a base or fortress. They're mounted on the GINN's legs. ;*M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Rifle :The M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle is a GINN armament that is similar in design to a bazooka, and can fire various types of rounds depending on the magazine used. The M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle has greater range and firepower than the MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun but has less ammunition and a slower rate of fire. Elijah has a habit of using it together with the machine gun to trap and destroy enemy units. History Throughout the First Alliance-PLANT War, Elijah Kiel used his custom GINN to support Gai Murakumo on missions. The unit was involved in many missions such as the attempted destruction of the Gundam Astrays in the ruins of Heliopolis and the defense of Artemis. Sometime prior to the beginning of the Second Alliance-PLANT War, his GINN was badly damaged by Kaite Madigan, when he interrupted a battle between Kaite and Gai. Elijah then move on to the ZGMF-1001 Elijah's ZAKU Phantom. Gallery GinnElijahBattleDestiny.png SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Elijah's GINN.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' External links